Energy demand is constantly increasing. As the energy demand increases, sources alternative to fossil fuel energy sources increase in importance. One such alternative energy source is solar energy. Generally, solar energy is produced by converting radiation (for example, sunlight) into electricity which may be stored or transmitted through electrical power grids.
The deposition and isolation of the thin film components and structures typically requires carefully ordered steps of scribing and deposition. In known processes, the deposition and isolation of thin film components and structures are accomplished utilizing complicated, energy intensive and expensive processes, such as photolithography.
Transparent conductive oxides (TCOs) are used as electrically conductive layers for the electrical contact of thin film photovoltaic (PV) cells in a PV module on a side that receives sunlight during operation. During processing, interconnections between cells are provided using thin film application methods and scribing techniques, using chemicals or lasers to selectively remove material. As a result of the processing and the structures forming the interconnections, the area of interconnection between cells may be a “dead area,” or an area that does not produce electricity when exposed to light.
A method for producing selectively deposited structures for use with thin film devices. In addition, it is needed to have thin film devices having decreased resistivity/increased conductivity in the interconnection between cells, without affecting the active area of the PV cells would be welcome in the art.